


Finest Hour

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [67]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facial Shaving, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of cohabitation Caroline realizes that she's never actually watched Klaus shave. And she finds that it kind of turns her on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finest Hour

**Finest Hour**

**(Prompt: #47 – Shaving Kink + AH-AU. Title from "Picture This" by Blondie. SMUT).**

So watching Klaus shave? Not a thing Caroline had ever thought to consider a turn on. Such a routine little act. Utilitarian and necessary (because a little stubble was fine. _Good_ even. That beard thing Klaus had tried last winter was not).

But maybe she should have.

She'd moved in with Klaus over the weekend, had taken the week off work to unpack, organize, claim a little space in his house.

Okay fine. It would probably end up being _a lot_ of space. But they were engaged. That meant she was totally entitled.

Klaus has an interview for a promotion he really wants this morning, and Caroline had woken up when he'd rolled out of bed. She's fighting to stay awake, wants to wish him good luck, even though the bed is really warm and tempting and drifting back to sleep sounds amazing.

She's almost lost the struggle when the door to the bathroom creaks open, nudging her back into awareness. Caroline rolls over and stretches. Puffs of steam obscure Klaus, and when they dissipate he's paying her no mind, leaning into the mirror and lathering on shaving cream.

She takes a second to enjoy the view. Klaus' bare torso, dotted with beads of water, the towel sitting low on his hips – all worthy of a little visual appreciation.

It kind of made her wish he didn't have somewhere pressing to be, a trickle of heat thrumming through her. She could go for some hands on appreciating right about now.

Caroline realizes she's never seen him do this. Klaus doesn't shave every day and pre cohabitation they'd usually stayed at her place (because Caroline always felt super guilty about leaving her cat, Beau, to fend for himself). The bathroom at her apartment had been tiny, _not_ built for two people. They'd usually rushed through their morning routines separately, sharing coffee and the newspaper before dashing out the door.

But she could get used to this.

Caroline's always been a big fan of Klaus' hands, beginning back at school when he hung out at the coffee shop she waited tables at, camping out and sketching for hours. He'd started leaving her drawings, of her, other customers, the view of the street from the window. She still had most of them. They started talking, he asked her out. And now here they were, five years later, regularly arguing over wedding decisions.

His hands have touched every inch of her body. Watching him shave, is a reminder of that. Of what they can _do_ to her. Klaus is intent and careful, his long fingers wrapped delicately around his razor. He scraped away the cream slowly, revealing smooth skin. She knew the strength of his hands, the callouses on his fingers, his ability to tease and torture her with careful strokes and light pinches until she was a mess of need and sensation.

Tearing her eyes away she reaches over to the nightstand, fumbling for her phone. Biting her lip as she contemplates the time, Caroline decides that she has enough. Flipping the covers off of her she slides out of bed, discarding her sleep shorts and tank as she walks towards the bathroom.

She slips in behind Klaus, kissing his shoulder and running her hands down his chest. He stiffens slightly, when she presses her breasts into his back, more when she slips her fingers underneath the edge of his towel. She watches his eyes close briefly, the clear regret in his expression as he meets her eyes in the mirror. "Love, believe me when I say I _hate_ to say this but I don't have time."

Caroline grins, leans up to plant a kiss below his ear on the side he's already done, dragging her lips across his skin. A quick pull of her fingers has the towel dropping to their feet. "Sure we do. You're just going to have to multitask."

She strokes his cock with light fingertips, feeling it twitch into awareness. "Love," Klaus grumbles, but he makes no move to push her hand away.

"Shh. Let me take care of you," Caroline murmurs, scratching lightly over his abs with her free hand. His muscles flex underneath her touch, his length thickening under her teasing strokes. She wraps her hand around his cock before he can attempt another protest, and Klaus braces a hand on the counter, groaning as she tightens her grip. She rests her forehead against his shoulder, her fist pulling at him lazily as his breaths grow heavy. He's swaying with her movements, and Caroline nips at his skin. "Shave, Klaus. You don't want to be late."

A ragged exhale and he straightens, bringing the razor back up to his chin. She keeps her movements easy, so she doesn't jostle him. She's not sure he'd thank her, the slow build leaving him tense. "I watched you," she confesses quietly. "When you opened the door. I don't know why it's so hot, but I _needed_ to touch you."

He grunts when she runs her thumb over the head of his cock, rubbing along the underside on her next down stroke. His movements with the razor hasten, and Caroline watches avidly as he finishes up. The razor clatters into the sink and Caroline pulls her hand away, stepping back. Klaus makes a noise of protest. "Turn around," she urges him, dropping to her knees.

He does so quickly, leaning back against the sink, jaw locked. There's a faint flush high on his cheeks and Caroline flashes him a grin as she runs her hands up his taut thighs, reaching under to toy with his balls. Klaus' legs widen, his head falling back as he moans. His hands lock onto the counter, knuckles turning white. She kisses the tip of his cock, flicks her tongue out to taste the bead of precum that rests there.

"Caroline," he grits out, hoarse and needy.

She wraps her lips around him in response, sucking lightly for a moment before pulling back to run her tongue along him. She takes her time, teasing him, until he looks down at her, eyes hazy and dark. His lips are wet, parted as he draws in air. She draws his cock back into her mouth, taking him deeper, humming as she pulls back. Klaus curses, and Caroline does it again, tightening her grip on what she can't fit into her mouth.

She picks up speed, sucking harder, applying the slightest touch of teeth where she knows he likes it. Klaus begins to shudder, and the next time he says her name there's a note of warning in it. Caroline pulls back, moving her hand over the slick skin of his cock rapidly, until he groans harshly and spills across her breasts.

He'd confessed that he liked it, once upon a time. And it wasn't always practical, but Caroline figured the shower was right there so why not?

She darts her tongue out, licking up the fluid that still clings to him and the noise he makes is highly satisfying, leaves her thighs clenching together. Caroline stands when she's done, leans into kiss him lightly. She buries her nose in his throat for a second, takes a minute to enjoy the scent of his skin, before she pulls back, patting his stomach. "Go. Get dressed. You don't want to be late, right?

He looks a little dazed, and it's kind of endearing. Klaus clears his throat, "Don't you need…"

"To get off?" Caroline continues bluntly. She switches their position, leaning against the counter, parting her thighs. Klaus' eyes track down, and Caroline lets her hand wander down her stomach. "I will. When you're gone. You can make it up to me later."

He reaches for her, grazes her thigh but Caroline stops him, shaking her head as she brings her fingers to her clit. She sighs as she traces a lazy circle, "Klaus. Seriously. As much as I want you to you _really_ don't have time."

He's watching her touch herself longingly, hands balled into fists. "This is incredibly unfair, Caroline. How am I supposed to concentrate?"

Caroline laughs, and it comes out strained as she slips two fingers inside of herself, head tipping back against the mirror as she eases them in deeper. She begins to move them, fighting to answer Klaus' question. Concentration wasn't only his problem. "Tell you what," she offers. "Text me when your interview's done and I'll make it worth your while."

Klaus still looks torn, but Caroline brings her leg up, nudging his knee with her toes, "Go. I mean it. Or no dirty pictures for you."

He leaves, muttering under his breath. Vague threats about making her pay that Caroline really hopes he follows through on.

His headboard was much more conducive to bondage than hers was.

He texts her two hours later to tell her that the interview went very well. And isn't it time for a little quid pro quo?

Caroline hadn't bothered to get dressed after she'd showered. And she doesn't get much unpacking done, busy taunting Klaus with snaps of her in various compromising positions around the house.

She doesn't think he really minds.

And hey, she does have all week.


End file.
